First Date
by SkyGem
Summary: Omake for RaF. Tsuna is going on his first date ever, and due to a certain pineapple head, his aunts over in Italy find out and decide they want to help him get ready. Warning: Stalking overprotective siblings. Total domination of fluff. Two-shot.
1. Fashion Show

Summary: Omake for RaF. In the year between receiving the Vongola training rings and being sent to the future, training wasn't the only thing Tsuna and his guardians did. One weekend, Tsuna has a (study) date with one of his classmates and due to a certain pineapple head, his aunts find out about it and decide it's time to pay their adorable nephew a little visit. What could possibly go wrong? Warning: Overprotective stalking siblings. Two-shot.

SkyGem: Well, I know this isn't the omake you guys are waiting for, but I promise it's just as funny, if not more. I hope you all like it, yes?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

><p>"…<strong>what<strong> did you say?"

The brunette looked innocently up at his siblings, who had all frozen with forks halfway to their mouths, staring at him with eyes as wide as saucers.

"I can't go to the movies with you guys tomorrow because Miyu-chan and I are going to the library?" he repeated uncertainly, starting to feel a little nervous.

There was one more moment of silence before complete chaos erupted.

"No! Don't leave me, Tsu-chan!" shouted Mukuro, tackling the brunette into a hug and crying dramatically. "I'll be so lonely without you!"

"Haha! Congratulations on getting a date, Tsu-kun!" chirped Takeshi happily, clapping him on the back.

"Che. She's not pretty enough for Nidaime," said Hayato sulkily.

Kyoya remained quiet, already planning all the things he would do to this "Miyu-chan" if she made his baby brother upset.

"I hope you have an EXTREMELY good time, Tsuna!"

Nobody noticed as Chrome sneaked away from the table to make a private phone call.

* * *

><p>Elena was blow-drying her hair after just having gotten out of the shower when her cell phone rang.<p>

Without checking to see who it was, she pressed the talk button and held it to her ear, saying, "Hello?"

"Mother…" was her quiet reply, and the blond smiled widely upon recognising her daughter's voice.

"Chrome, dear, it's so good to hear from you! Are you doing well?"

"Yes."

"Are you eating properly?"

"Yes."

"Are you doing okay in school?"

"Yes."

"Was there something you needed to tell me, sweetheart?"

There was a moment of silence after she asked her question, and she was about to ask again when her daughter finally spoke up. "Tsuna is going on a date!"

Elena blinked once upon hearing this, not really processing the information, then her eyes widened and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. "OH MY GOD! When?"

"Tomorrow," replied her daughter.

"Great! We'll be there as soon as possible! Bye for now! Love you sweetie!"

Just as she was hanging up, the door to her room was thrown open, and Daemon, Knuckle, and G rushed into the room, looking around for any sign of intruders.

"What happened?" asked G.

"Why did you scream?" inquired her husband.

"Did someone attack you?" questioned Knuckle.

Letting out a small squeal, Elena explained to them, "Chrome just called."

Immediately, their expressions became even more alarmed.

"Did something happen to the kids?" asked G worriedly.

"Our little Tuna fish has a date!"

* * *

><p>That night, Tsuna was ushered off to bed early by his brothers and was shaken awake first thing the next morning by his three aunts.<p>

"W-wha-?" was his intelligent reply when he saw the three women standing over him. "When did you guys get here?"

"No time for that!" said Bianca.

Sylvana pulled him out of bed and gently pushed him towards his bathroom. "Go hurry and take a shower or you'll be late!"

"What? Why? I don't have to leave the house until one!"

"One?" asked Elena, worried. "That's just barely enough time! Hurry and go take a shower!"

Letting out a disgruntled sigh and heading towards his bathroom, the brunette wondered how they had found out anyways.

* * *

><p>Immediately upon getting out of the shower, Tsuna was kidnapped from his room by his aunts.<p>

"W-where are we going?" he asked as they pulled him, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, out of his room and down the hallway.

"To my room!" replied Elena, who seemed to be the ringleader of the three.

"Why?" he gasped, trying to get his breath.

"To play dres– I mean to help you get ready for your date!" explained Sylvana with a mischievous grin.

"It's not a date!" shouted Tsuna, but unfortunately, nobody listened to him.

Throwing a bundle of clothes into his arms, Bianca pointed him to the bathroom. "Change!" she ordered.

Sighing, the young heir turned to do what he was told, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change their minds.

Once he was out of sight, Bianca walked over to the bedroom door and opened it to let all six children listening in fall to the floor in a tumbled heap.

"Ahaha, hi, kaa-san," said Takeshi sheepishly.

Instead of reacting the way they had expected her to, the petite woman merely smiled and bade them all come in and telling them to take their seats before handing them each small white boards and markers.

When all the kids looked at her quizzically, she replied with, "Rate his outfits from one to ten."

Their eyes lit up like Christmas trees, and they all nodded their heads enthusiastically (except for Kyoya, who just responded with a small nod).

At that moment, the door to the bathroom door opened, and everyone's heads turned to look at the little brunette.

Tsuna was wearing a pair of white skinnies and a baggy orange t-shirt with a cute little teddy on it which emphasized his petite frame and somehow made his big, innocent brown eyes look even bigger.

The twins' boards went up, both showing tens, following right after them was Hayato's board, also ten, and so on. The total for the outfit was sixty; a perfect score.

The three women scrutinized him and finally, Sylvana shook her head, saying, "The t-shirt emphasises on his innocence, which, while we find it adorable, may be a bit iffy. Girls at that age want someone they can rely on."

And thus, Tsuna was sent back with another outfit. The next time he came out, he was wearing a pair of cream coloured slacks, a sweater vest, and a pair of non-prescription glasses.

This time, it was Kyoya's board that went up first, showing a ten, followed by the twins, and so on. The grand total was sixty.

"It definitely gives off the feeling of being reliable," said Bianca slowly, "but it also gives off a kind of big-brother feeling, which is a big no-no; he'll fall into the 'friends' category. We need a different type of reliable. Go change!"

Letting out a small groan, Tsuna went back and re-emerged a few minutes later wearing a pair of artfully ripped black skinnies, a black tank-top with a skull on it, and multiple rings glittering on his fingers. There even seemed to be an earring twinkling from his right earlobe (since when was Tsuna's ear pierced?).

Again, the boards went up, this time Hayato was first. And once again, the total was a perfect sixty.

"Hm, I don't think so," said Elena. "While it's true bad-boys are quite popular, Tsuna's personality is pretty much the complete opposite and if he shows up at his date wearing that, it'll look like he's trying too hard. Our little tuna fish is the innocent type, so we need to play that up while still showing him as the reliable type. I think going sleeveless is a definite must, since it shows his muscles. And maybe we should try shorts…"

Another pile of clothes was thrown into the brunette's arms, and he turned back to the bathroom looking disheartened.

When he came out a few minutes later, the women all perked up, thinking they had found the perfect outfit, and a quick look at the kids' white boards confirmed their thoughts. The total for this particular outfit was…nine million?

The outfit Tsuna was wearing consisted of a pair of black high tops, a pair of red plaid shorts, and a black, sleeveless, bunny-ear hoodie.

Immediately, all three Vongola women squealed in happy voices, "Perfect!"

"The bunny ears show that he still has the heart of a kid," started Bianca.

"But the fact that it's sleeveless shows the muscles on his arms…" continued Sylvana.

"…And proves that he can use force when necessary."

"The shorts also show off his muscular calves," offered Mukuro.

"And the plaid that the shorts are made of complements the hoodie," approved Hayato.

"But his messy hair says that he doesn't care too much about how he looks," offered Chrome, whose personality changed completely when it came to her favourite past time; playing dress-up with her little brother.

Kyoya nodded approvingly, and Takeshi laughed his agreement.

"Tsuna looks EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei, summing up everyone's thoughts effectively.

Nodding in approval, Elena rushed her nephew out of the room. "Now go eat a small breakfast!" she shouted. "You can't be tired on your date! But you have to leave some room for dinner with the lucky girl! And make sure you don't get any food on your clothes!"

Tsuna groaned quietly as he made his way down the stairs. He was never going to tell his family about his any future dates ever again!

* * *

><p>SkyGem: The end! Didja like it? Please tell me what ya guys thought, ne? Click that little button at the bottom of this screen that says review, and type in a comment, yes? And I'll see you guys next chapter, which includes stalking secondo generation! Ciao~<p> 


	2. Stalking

SkyGem: Hey! I'm back! And the final chapter is finally here! And it looks like we have some surprise guests in this chapter that even I had no idea would appear in this story. I hope you like, yes? Oh, and just so you know beforehand, I didn't edit this chapter at all (as usual) so there might be a few mistakes here and there. Sorry, ne? I'm too lazy~

* * *

><p>Vowing to himself that he would never tell his family about any <strong>actual<strong> dates he would have in the future (today he was just tutoring a classmate), Tsuna made his way down to the kitchen to get himself an apple or something to eat.

As he set foot into the kitchen, an exasperated smile came onto his face. The moment Tsuna had stepped into his aunt's room, he had easily felt the pineapple heads' mist flames permeating the atmosphere; the illusionists were probably preparing to stalk him for a little while on his date to pass the time until the movie started.

He had decided to overlook it just this once; if it was only them, he needn't worry too much; he knew his guardians would soon get bored and leave him alone.

But little did the young Secondo know that the mist flames he had felt were not, in reality, Chrome or Mukuro's.

* * *

><p>The moment Tsuna had stepped out of the room, complete and utter silence reigned over the Vongola ladies and the second generation.<p>

As they listened to Tsuna's footsteps slowly fade down the hallway, Takeshi looked as if he wanted to say something, but his mother held up a hand, signalling for him to wait.

Seconds passed, and once Bianca was sure that Tsuna had reached the first floor, she said, "You can show yourselves now!"

There was confusion among the teens for a moment, before they suddenly found that the room was actually a lot more crowded than they had at first expected.

"Goddammit Lussuria! Can you be any louder?" shouted Squalo the moment Mammon's shield of mist disappeared. "You nearly exposed us!"

"Aww, but Squ-chan! He looked so cute in that last outfit, it was almost impossible for me not to cuddle him to death! It reminded me of the first time he came to the Varia mansion! Remember? Remember?"

Xanxus, looking annoyed as hell, shouted, "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU!"

Mammon smirked and decided to see how far he could push his boss before he cracked. "Boss, calm down, we all know that you're just angry that **you **didn't get to cuddle Tsuna!"

"Ushishishi! I completely agree with Viper! You don't need to be so upset Boss! We'll give you a turn to hug him when he comes back from his date! How does twenty seconds sound?"

As the two bravest (or possibly just the stupidest) of the Varia taunted their boss, the other occupants in the room held their breath, awaiting the explosion that was surely to come.

Before Xanxus could proceed with skinning his subordinates alive, though, the three Vongola women shouted in unison, "ENOUGH!"

And immediately, all noise in the room dissipated. The men may be the big, bad Mafioso, but remember, these were the women that helped raise the second generation and had to put up with those big, bad Mafioso guys twenty-four seven.

"Just shut up!" hissed Sylvana.

"What will you do if Tsuna hears you?" asked Bianca.

"He almost caught you guys before, you know!" pointed out Elena with narrowed eyes.

"Nufufu, it's a good thing I can conceal myself properly," interrupted Daemon just then, turning to look at Mammon. "I'm sure Tsu-chan felt the mist flames the moment he stepped into the room; you're lucky he assumed they were Mukuro and Chrome's, otherwise we would have all fell victim to his wrath."

The Varia all looked at the eldest pineapple head as if he had lost his mind while the first generation all suppressed a shudder, trying desperately to block the terrifying memories from **that** time.

Meanwhile, the second generation merely watched everything with wide eyes.

The various first generation guardians and Varia were scattered around the room, leaning against the walls or sprawled on the floor, and that guy standing there, it couldn't be…

"Dino?" exclaimed Takeshi, his eyes widening in surprise as he took in the older male's mop of blond hair and goofy expression.

"Hey there, little brother!" shouted the young master of the Chiavarone, walking forward to greet the rain guardian. Before he could reach Takeshi, though, he tripped over thin air and came crashing to the floor, causing a painful sounding thud.

As everyone winced, Mukuro frowned, saying, "Whoever invited this oaf will soon be answering to my trident."

Dino stood up, pouting slightly, and said, "Come on, Muku-chan! It's our little _bambino's_ first date! How do you expect me to miss something so important?"

Throwing his arm around Dino's shoulder, Takeshi smiled widely, almost apologetically, and said, "You know we love you, Dino, but-"

"You're too damn clumsy without your subordinates around!" shouted Hayato, glaring furiously at the blond.

Dino was just forming a retort when Tsuna's voice shouted from downstairs, "I'm leaving now, minna-san!"

* * *

><p>Miyu had only just arrived at the meeting spot when she felt a polite tap on her shoulder and spun around to find Tsuna standing there, only he looked completely different from usual. The brunette was wearing a pair of red plaid shorts that showed off his muscular calves, and a black, sleeveless hoodie, which revealed the lean muscles lacing his arms, which Miyu had never expected to see coupled with his innocent face.<p>

"Hello, Miyu-chan," he said with a warm smile.

"A-ah, hello, Tsuna-san," she said, trying to keep away the blush that was threatening to take over.

"Is there something wrong, Miyu-chan?" Tsuna asked worriedly, tilting his head to the side.

Immediately, Miyu shook her head no; then, after a short pause, she asked, "I-Is that how you always dress when you go out?"

Miyu was slightly amused when she saw Tsuna's face heat up. "My aunts were visiting from Italy," he said by way of explanation, "They bought these clothes for me, suggesting that I should wear them today. I hope you don't mind?"

Miyu had to admit; his shyness was quite endearing. "That's fine, you look wonderful!" she said, suddenly grabbing onto his hand, "Thank you so much for agreeing to tutor me for today, Tsuna-san! My marks are so low right now…"

"It's no problem," replied the brunette with a small smile before leading her away into the library.

As the two teens walked into the large building, it was a good thing they didn't look back because if they had, it would have resulted in a very bewildered Miyu and an incredibly embarrassed (and pissed) Tsunayoshi.

The sight that the two missed was of Giotto and Dino both crying hysterically into G's shoulders because their son/brother was growing up; the three Vongola ladies were nodding in approval at the way Tsuna had handled the situation; Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Ryohei and Takeshi smiled their approval of the girl; Daemon, Mukuro, Chrome, Hayato, and the whole of the Varia were already thinking of ways to get rid of her since none of them thought her worthy enough to be Tsuna's girlfriend; Alaude and Kyoya were comparing their information on her and coming up with ways they could detain her if she stepped out of line; and finally Lambo, who was horrified that this (in his eyes) ugly onee-san was trying to steal his aniki.

Together, the twenty-three of them made quite the unusual sight, and the dark aura emanating from the pineapple heads and the others scared passersby so much, they gave them a three metre radius of space.

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Miyu had been studying for about an hour and the "anti-Miyu-chan group" were starting to calm down a little, seeing as nothing was happening. The Vongola women, on the other hand, were starting to get bored, and when the Vongola women got bored, it was never a good thing.<p>

Sylvana, sitting quietly within Daemon's mist shield, looked down at her son (who had been threatened earlier not to speak or risk having his candy taken away) and suddenly came up with an idea.

Bending down to the child in her lap, she whispered something into the boy's ear, and he perked up, nodding enthusiastically at the mission he had been given and struggling to get out of her grasp.

The redhead let go of him, and the moment he was out of her grasp, he ran forward and, in a way reminiscent of Dino only a few hours before, the cow child tripped on nothing but air.

Letting out a loud wail that was sure to get Tsuna's attention, Lambo just sat there, in the middle of the library floor, tears pouring down his face.

Miyu, who had been trying for the past hour to pay attention to her work instead of her handsome tutor, was glad for the distraction and looked up. Her expression became concerned when she saw the child, maybe three or four-years-old, sitting in the middle of the floor and crying his eyes out.

Hearing a gasp from beside her, she turned to see Tsuna quickly get up from his seat and run to the child.

"Lambo!" he exclaimed, pulling the child into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"T-Tsu-nii!" shouted the boy, burying his head into Tsuna's shirt. "T-this morning, after you left, mama and auntie Bianca and auntie Elena wanted to go sh-shopping an' I wanted to go with t-them, but then I got separated f-from them an' th-then I saw nii-san in h-here!"

"And you fell when you came running towards me?" asked Tsuna, deducing the ending to this tale which he could obviously see was false; his aunt had probably sent him because she was bored that nothing was happening. Had his family members always been this predictable?

And his aunts were stalking him on his date. Well, he shouldn't really be surprised, and at least his dad and uncles weren't there, so that was something to be grateful for.

Miyu, who had been listening to what was going on, felt a small smile tugging at her lip as she saw Tsuna comforting his little brother. The guy was cute, smart, strong, and now, apparently, a wonderful older brother as well.

Getting up from where she was seated, she walked over to them, and the child, Lambo, looked up at her through tearful eyes.

Waving at him, she smiled cutely and said, "Hi there, Lambo-kun! My name is Miyu! I'm a classmate of your onii-chan. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

And this was where Sylvana's quickly constructed plan began to fall apart.

Lambo, instead of smiling sweetly and warming up to her as his mother had instructed, stuck his tongue out at her and said, "Get lost, you ugly duck! I don' care who you are! Stay 'way from my nii-chan!"

Their audience, who had been watching and listening carefully until then, let out a collective gasp, and Miyu was temporarily distracted from the child's comment.

"Lambo!" Tsuna chided in a firm yet not unkind voice. "That was very rude of you! Hurry up and apologize to Miyu-chan!"

Miyu, dismissing the gasp as a trick of her imagination, turned her attention back to the brothers. "It's okay, Tsuna-kun, you don't need to be angry at him," she said with what seemed to be a forced smile. "Lambo-kun is probably just scared that I'll take his aniki away from him. Why don't we all three of us go get something to eat?" As she said this last part, she threw a sweet look Lambo's way, and the child's dislike for her wavered for a moment as the anti-Miyu-chan group silently urged him to keep hating her; they couldn't let Tsuna fall for her!

Lambo hesitated for a second longer before finally smiling widely and nodding his head. "Un!" he said in agreement, and the Vongola women grinned widely, having achieved their goal while the anti-Miyu-chan group just groaned in defeat.

"I don't see why you guys like her so much," grumbled Hayato.

"She's too weak and girly to date Tsuna!" added in Mukuro.

"She'll never survive in the mafia," whispered Chrome.

"She'll be dead in less than a month," chorused the whole Varia.

"Tsuna's girlfriend should be at least as beautiful and strong as my beautiful Chrome," interjected Daemon, then added as an afterthought, "Even if that is virtually impossible."

"Guys!" exclaimed Giotto in exasperation. "Will you just shut up and follow me before we lose them?"

Immediately, everyone stopped bickering and started to follow the couple as quietly as possible (read: as loudly as a herd of rampaging elephants).

* * *

><p>"So, Lambo-kun, how old are you?" asked Miyu with a smile about ten minutes later when the three of them were sitting in a small fast food restaurant, waiting for their food to arrive.<p>

"I'm four-years-old!" said the cow child enthusiastically, holding four fingers up, even if nobody could see them through the cow suit he was wearing, which also covered his hands.

"Wow! So you're starting school soon, aren't you?" asked Miyu, but Lambo looked at her strangely.

"Of course not!" said Lambo haughtily. "Don't you know anything? There's still two years left until Lambo-sama has to start school!"

"Two years?" she asked of Tsuna, who had until now been listening quietly.

Smiling, he said, "In Italy, kids don't start school until the age of six."

"Ah," she said, nodding in understanding.

Just then, their food arrived, and silence fell over the small group as the two boys dug into their food, devouring it within seconds.

Miyu laughed as she watched them, taking her time to eat.

"You guys seem to have pretty big appetites!"

Tsuna chuckled when he heard this. "I didn't have much for lunch today," he said, "and Lambo is always hungry."

Miyu nodded, and was about to reply when something caught her attention from over Tsuna's shoulder.

A dangerous-looking man in a black suit had started walking over to them, and Miyu stiffened with fright.

Noticing her scared expression, Tsuna's expression hardened and he turned to see what she was staring at.

The moment he turned around, though, his expression softened as he saw who was approaching, then he became wide-eyed at the implications of this man's presence meant.

"R-Romario!" he said getting up to greet the man.

"Hello there, Tsuna, how are you doing today?" asked the man politely, returning the hug that Tsuna gave him for a fraction of a second.

"I'm doing well," replied the brunette. Then, looking a bit agitated, he asked, "Where's Dino-nii?"

Miyu watched on in a kind of morbid fascination as the man's face became worried. "I don't know where he is. That's why I approached you! Boss has been missing this whole morning, and I was actually looking for him when I saw you and came over to ask if you'd seen him at all this morning?"

Tsuna, though he didn't want to admit it, was starting to get a bad feeling. "I think I might know where he is," said the brunette a little worriedly.

The hidden audience all held their breath, wondering if they'd been caught, and Romario's expression became immensely relieved, making Dino feel a little guilty that he'd made his subordinates worry about him so much.

Without answering the older male, Tsuna turned to look straight at where Dino was standing, and the blond gulped.

Miyu watched in confusion as Tsuna walked over to an empty table in the restaurant they were sitting in, and looked right into thin air, saying, "Alright, you guys, show yourselves." When nothing happened, the brunette lost his temper and shouted, "RIGHT NOW!"

Miyu was starting to wonder if maybe he had a few screws loose when, out of nowhere, she saw twenty-two people appear out of thin air, and a gasp escaped her lips.

Even Tsuna looked surprised at the number.

The brunette seemed to be trying to control his temper as the twenty-three people looked up at him with varying expressions on their faces; some looked curious while others looked downright terrified.

"Romario," said Tsuna in a deathly quiet voice, not looking back.

"Yessir!" said the man, immediately standing a little straighter.

"Take Dino-nii and go," said Tsuna, eyeing a blond young man only a few years older than him. Said young man was now sweating bullets and as he thankfully passed by Tsuna, the brunette whispered into his ear, "I'll be having a little _talk_ with you later, Dino-nii."

"H-Hai!" said the older male, rushing away, feeling relieved that he didn't have to stay behind for whatever was going to happen next.

The moment Dino and Romario had left, Tsuna marched all his family members out of the restaurant so as not to cause a scene, and led them to the park nearby, which was as good as deserted.

Miyu followed quietly, wondering where all these people had come from and why Tsuna was so upset at them.

Once all twenty-three of them had lined up single-file (including Lambo), Tsuna walked up and down the line, looking everyone in the eyes. Nobody would meet his gaze; they all stared pointedly at the ground, looking eerily enough like children being scolded by their teacher.

"Now," said Tsuna in a deceptively calm voice, "Would anyone care to tell me what is going on here?"

When nobody wanted to answer, Tsuna stopped his pacing and looked at a certain blond that looked a lot like him. "Dad?" he questioned, and Miyu gasped at seeing how young his dad was.

Tsuna's dad just looked away, not answering.

"Dad!"

The blonde's eyes snapped to his son, and in a rush, he said, "When Elena said she and the others were going to Japan because of your first date the others and I went along with her because there was no way we were going to miss your first date but Xanxus and his guardians were also there and they wanted to come too so we let them and then we met Dino at the airport and when he found out that you were going on your first date then he decided to come too and so we all decided to follow you please don't hurt us!"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed at this quick paced explanation, but he just sighed and turned to Miyu. "Sorry, Miyu-chan," he said, "It looks like we'll have to end it here today. I have to take these idiots home, and teach them a little something about respecting someone's privacy."

Miyu didn't notice the others shiver when they heard the brunette's words, but instead smiled at him. "You and your family are pretty close, aren't you?"

Tsuna cracked a smile at this, and the first and second generations and the Varia all began to harbour a small hope that maybe he wasn't as angry as he let on.

"Of course!" he replied. "They may be idiots, but they're my idiots," he said as he rolled his eyes, "which is why I don't want a girlfriend right now."

Miyu's smiled dimmed a little when she heard this. "Nani?" she asked.

Tsuna smiled apologetically, saying, "Well, my home situation is a bit complicated. I'm supposed to take over the family business after my dad, which my family plays a huge part in. There's also the fact that the business is really dangerous. The girl that I'm going to date has to be strong enough to defend herself in our world, but she also has to have the approval of my family. My family have been in my life a long time before any girl came in, and more likely than not they'll be here a long time after the last girl leaves as well."

There was a brief moment of silence before half of Tsuna's family members currently listening dog-piled him.

"Ushishishi, Tsu-kun isn't mad at us!"

"Kufufufu, of course not! We're too awesome for that!"

"Yare, yare, Tsuna, you had us scared for a second there!"

"Nidaime! I'm sorry for stalking you on your date!"

"Tuna fish! Before you go on a date with a girl next time, you better bring her home to meet us first so we can give our approval!"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?"

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Haha, well, that's it! I sincerely hope that didn't disappoint you all? I tried my best! I'm not good at writing so many characters at once! Anyways, please do leave a review and tell me what you thought, ne? And yeah, this chapter was supposed to be out yesterday, but it seems the powers-that-be have struck again! (I'd be surprised if anyone remembered that joke…) I'm sorry, and I hope you guys can forgive me? Anyways, that's it for now! I'll finish working on the next chap of BH shortly! Look forward to it! Ciao!<p> 


End file.
